


A Heart Full of Love (Newt x Violet)

by TheHufflepuffCrossoverGirl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHufflepuffCrossoverGirl/pseuds/TheHufflepuffCrossoverGirl
Summary: Han pasado ocho años desde que Violet Evergarden se unió a los servicios de Auto Memory Doll y aún no ha entendido completamente sus sentimientos, el amor a primera vista es algo que cree imposible y ni siquiera ha entendido bien lo que significa amar. Un nuevo solicitante pide sus servicios, pero este vive en Nueva York. Violet pensó que sería un viaje normal en su trabajo como Muñeca, pero esto resultó ser un pensamiento equivocado.Ahora ella y Jacob Kowalski tendrán que vivir una loca aventura envuelta en el mundo de la magia para ayudar al magizoólogo Newt Scamander.El introvertido Newt Scamander ve a una mujer tan hermosa como una muñeca en las calles de Nueva York y enamorarse desde la primera vez que sus miradas era inevitable, es entonces cuando el destino lo une con la mujer de sus sueños: la joven Violet Evergarden. Ella es muggle y sabe que para el final de la aventura, la despedida es inevitable, pero hasta entonces disfrutará de sus momentos con ella.La historia de Violet se adaptará al mundo geográfico que conocemos, siendo ella de Gales.





	A Heart Full of Love (Newt x Violet)

— ¿A Estados Unidos? — Preguntó la joven mujer de cabello rubio mientras veía la solicitud en sus manos. Parecía que alguien había llegado a solicitar sus servicios como Auto Memory Doll desde el otro lado del Atlántico, generalmente no salía de Europa o generalmente sus servicios eran mayormente solicitados en Gales, por lo cual se le hacía bastante extraño que la hubiesen solicitado en América. — Aceptaré el trabajo, me parece favorable para dar a conocer lo efectivos que son los servicios de la compañía. — Expresó Violet con su inexpresivo tono de voz.

Hodgins, su jefe, no se sentía muy aliviado debido a que, por primera vez en su vida, Violet abandonaría el continente europeo y llegaría a cruzar el Atlántico para cumplir su deber. Ella siempre fue alguien trabajadora y se esforzaba porque los clientes quedaran satisfechos; sin embargo, había oído que en Estados Unidos; más específicamente en Nueva York donde Violet ejecutaría su labor, estaban habiendo algunos problemas. Aunque Violet ya fuese una mujer de veintidós años, autosuficiente y que sabía defenderse a sí misma, él simplemente no podía evitar preocuparse por su seguridad, al fin y al cabo, a sus ojos aún era la pequeña protegida de Gilbert.

— Ya deja de preocuparte tanto por Violet, Claudia. — Dijo Cattleya entrando a la oficina del pelirrojo — Ya han pasado ocho años desde entonces, ya no es ninguna niña; además, ella siempre ha sabido defenderse sola, independientemente del lugar donde esta estuviese, el hecho de que en Nueva York haya problemas no significa que la involucren directamente a ella. Violet sabe que va a cumplir su deber como una Auto Memory Doll, redactando cartas expresando los sentimientos del solicitante y maravillando con su habilidad. — La morena sonrió.

Durante aquellos largos años, el ver crecer a Violet y verla convertida en una mujer había llegado a conmover a muchos que la conocían. Había llegado a la compañía postal CH para ayudar con las cartas, pero luego llegó a convertirse en una Auto Memory Doll. Si bien para la joven de cabello rubio había sido difícil al inicio debido a su poca comprensión de los sentimientos, había logrado con el paso del tiempo llegar a comprender los sentimientos de sus clientes y plasmarlos en maravillosas cartas; no obstante, tampoco había llegado a comprender sus propios sentimientos ni cómo expresarlos, a pesar de que trascurrieron muchos años. No se le podía culpar, al fin y al cabo, gran parte de su juventud fue dedicada al ejército y simplemente fue una máquina de matar hasta que se convirtió en Doll. Al haber sido usada como una herramienta y no llegó a entender los sentimientos humanos, nunca supo cómo expresar sus sentimientos ni llegar a percibirlos. Aunque, de la misma forma, llegó a madurar un poco más, llegando a aceptar que el mayor Gilbert Bougainvillea había muerto. Ella cumplía con el último deseo de él: Vivir.

La joven mujer de cabello dorado tomó su maleta y aquella sombrilla de encaje que le había regalado el señor Oscar como agradecimiento por su trabajo. La llevaba donde fuera, pues le gustaba mucho si debía admitirlo y si bien era un poco aniñada, a Violet eso no le importaba. Aún a sus veintidós años seguía usando el mismo atuendo, solamente que nuevamente confeccionado para que se ajustara a su desarrollado y maduro cuerpo. El broche esmeralda relucía en su pecho. Violet sonrió envolviendo este con sus manos al recordar a la persona que tanto apreció, mientras se miraba al espejo.

Violet había crecido para tener una belleza tan pura como las gotas de rocío en las flores, sin ninguna clase de comparación, y su cuerpo parecía haber sido copiado de la mismísima Venus. Todo aquel que la viese quedaba inmediatamente prendado a esa gran belleza, aunque Violet ignoraba esto y seguía su camino, concentrada en lo que era realmente importante.

Sería un viaje exhaustivo.

Violet tomó su maleta para salir de la habitación que se le fue asignada desde hace muchos años atrás. Al pie de las escaleras todos sus amigos se encontraban esperando por ella, como ya era costumbre al despedirla, y desearle mucha suerte en su viaje. Benedict entonces le dijo que le envidiaba al ella tener la oportunidad de ir a Estados Unidos, pues era también su sueño ir en algún futuro, mientras que Iris, Erica y Cattleya le abrazaron con gran emoción. Claudia Hodgins también llegó para despedirse, estando bastante orgulloso de Violet por verla llegar tan lejos.

—Ten cuidado Violet. Da lo mejor de ti. — Dijo Claudia mientras daba una leve sonrisa. Aunque sonriera, estaba igualmente preocupado.

—Trabajaré diligentemente. — Dijo Violet.

Una vez dicho eso, Violet salió de la compañía postal sin decir nada más. Aquel carácter tan inexpresivo aún seguía en ella y no era extraño para ninguna persona que la conocieran tan bien como aquellos que trabajaron largos ocho años a su lado. Tomó el transporte para dirigirse hacia el aeropuerto, sabiendo que este sería un nuevo paso en su carrera como Doll, sería la primera vez que llegaría tan lejos y podía seguir transmitiendo los sentimientos de las personas a través de las cartas. Sus ojos de color zafiro en ningún momento se apartaron de la ventana, mientras varias personas a las que conocían pasaban por allí, e incluso, los hermosos pastizales de jade fueron apreciables en el trayecto. ¿Qué increíbles cosas le estarían esperando en América?

— Me pregunto si el mayor estaría orgulloso de mí. — Pensó mientras sostenía con fuerza su maleta, donde su querida máquina de escribir se encontraba.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras los suaves rayos de sol acariciaban con suavidad su rostro y provocaba que su cabello pareciera tener un resplandor propio.

Después de un breve periodo de tiempo, finalmente Violet había llegado hacia el único y humilde aeropuerto que había en el pueblo. Las personas que allí se encontraban ibas con bastante prisa, como si tuviesen miedo de perder el único viaje trasatlántico que habría, incluso no se tomaban la molestia de disculparse por chocar con otra persona. Los aviones estaban siendo bastante populares, pero había llegado a oír que no eran muy seguros y tampoco era recomendable recorrer muchas distancias, al fin y al cabo, ese tipo de aviones y vuelos tan ostentosos recién iniciaba y pocos privilegiados podían darse el lujo de viajar en uno. Violet tranquilamente caminó hacia el vuelo correspondiente, utilizando el boleto que el cliente había puesto con la solicitud del servicio. En el avión había bastante gente, principalmente hombres elegantes que parecían ir a un viaje de negocios. La joven logró llamar la atención de algunos hombres, tanto jóvenes como viejos, a lo cual ella no había notado, ya que no era consciente de que su apariencia llamaba la atención entre los individuos del sexo opuesto.

Violet se sentó en uno de los tantos asientos vacíos de la primera clase, mientras que con curiosidad miraba a través de la ventana, con las manos sobre sus rodillas y ladeando con ligereza su cabeza. El viaje sería bastante largo, eso era seguro, pero no le impediría observar el hermoso océano Atlántico cuando llegaran a cruzarlo.

Horas largas, incluso días fue lo que tardó el vuelo. Violet ya estaba acostumbrada a viajar; además, su entrenamiento militar le daba gran resistencia. Sí. Aún después de todos esos años Violet aún mantenía aquellos hábitos de cuando aún estaba en el ejército, resistente, comiendo poco y siempre atenta a lo que sucedía a sus alrededores, dado a que se había vuelto su estilo de vida desde su juventud y ciertamente era beneficioso para ella.

Al bajar de aquel avión observó sus alrededores, Estados Unidos era bastante distinto a su natal Gales, pero le era bastante agradable. Con su maleta en mano la chica comenzó a caminar por las calles de Nueva York, con la solicitud en sus manos, donde se hallaba la dirección del solicitante. Aquel lugar quedaba cerca del banco principal de la ciudad, no a más de dos cuadras de este. La casa que tenía aquella exacta dirección parecía ser bastante elegante, probablemente de una familia muy adinerada. Los muros que rodeaban la casa eran de ladrillo, con altas rejas de metal y había un pequeño camino de cemento atravesando el jardín que llevaba hacia la entrada con pórtico. Violeta notó que el portón estaba abierto, seguramente su solicitante la había dejado así para su llegada y caminó por el corto sendero que daba a la entrada, subió las rechinantes escaleras de madera hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta de roble.

La chica tocó suavemente la puerta con su enguantada mano, esperando a que alguien le abriera. Escuchó el sonido de unos tacones bajar desde unas escaleras de madera hasta que finalmente abrió. Era una señora no muy mayor, podría estar teniendo unos cuarenta años, tenía el cabello de un tono rojizo y ojos tan verdes como un espeso bosque.

— Servicio de Auto Memory Doll. Es un placer conocerla. Viajaré a cualquier parte para cumplir su solicitud —. Violet hizo su acostumbrada reverencia, tomando los bordes de su vestido. En seguida se reincorporó abriendo sus ojos zafiro. — Soy Violet Evergarden.

— Así que tú eres Violet, un gran amigo mío me habló mucho de ti. — Dijo la mujer pelirroja. —Verás, te he contratado para que me ayudes con mi nueva obra de teatro —. Dijo.

Violet comprendió que esa mujer era dramaturga como el cliente a quien había ayudado con “Olive” y le había obsequiado la sombrilla hacía ocho años atrás.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Eve Jones —. Se presentó. — Por favor, pasa Violet. — La joven de cabellos dorados asintió para tomar su maleta y seguir a Eve hacia el interior de la casa. Esta era bastante espaciosa y digna de alguien de clase alta, con decorado extravagante, paredes tapizadas y candelabros de cristal. — Sígueme, querida, te mostraré tu habitación.

Ambas subieron por una muy elegante escalera de caracol que daba a la segunda planta y caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación bastante cómoda e ideal para Violet, no tenía más de lo necesario y estaba bastante iluminada, la decoración era bastante simple, con el suelo tapizado de un color marrón y paredes de un blanco hueso. La joven mujer dejó su pesada maleta y miró a Eve.

— He traído mi máquina de escribir, ¿cuándo es prudente iniciar?

— ¡Ahora mismo, querida!

 

 

En el principal puerto de Londres, un joven de cabellos marrón chocolate y ojos tan claros como el cielo estaba corriendo entre la multitud con gran rapidez con tal de no perder el barco que le llevaría a Estados Unidos, específicamente a Nueva York. El nombre de aquel hombre era Newton Scamander.

— Disculpe, con permiso. — Murmuraba él mientras intentaba pasar entre las personas y de vez en cuando llegando a golpearles con la gran maleta que portaba. El joven británico escondía bastantes secretos, aunque en el exterior parecía ser alguien perfectamente normal.

Finalmente, el muchacho había llegado a tiempo para que el barco comenzara a zarpar. Llevaba muy cerca de sí su maleta con tal de evitar que algo de lo que llevaba dentro saliera. Los broches de la maleta se abrieron por sí solos y el castaño los cerró casi de inmediato. Él estaba sonriendo alegremente al saber que pronto cumpliría la misión que se había propuesto y el principal motivo para ir hacia Estados Unidos. Después de viajar alrededor del mundo, aquel hombre joven tenía una importante misión que cumplir en América y pensó entonces que Nueva York sería una interesante parada en su largo viaje hasta Arizona. El viaje iba a ser bastante largo, probablemente bastantes días antes de llegar a su destino. El joven se sentó en una banquilla que se encontraba en la cubierta, bastante ansioso debía decir.


End file.
